Tintinnabulate
by Ink Kissed
Summary: AU. When Christmas approached each year, she was zealous for it to pass as quickly as possible. Danny comes home for Christmas break and wants more than anything for her to love him again. Happy Holidays!


**Tintinnabulate:**

When Christmas approached each year, she was zealous for it to pass as quickly as possible. Danny comes home for Christmas break and wants more than anything for her to love him again. AU.

_Happy Holidays:)!_

Tokyo, Japan was always beautiful during the Christmas season, especially on Christmas Eve where the lights were top notch at full capacity to remind Santa Claus that they deserved presents this year. Samantha Manson hated this year, and couldn't possibly imagine why Tucker and his girlfriend, Valerie, insisted on visiting Tokyo each Christmas Eve during their college Christmas break. She was twenty-one years old, and hated every year when Christmas approached. She hated the smiles little children had plastered on their faces, the spark of glee in their round eyes. She hated the tinsel hanging at random street corner rooftops, where strangers and she would be caught underneath, and forced to give a shy and utterly awkward kiss. She hated the dazzling multi-colored lights that gleamed everywhere she walked, and most of all she hated that stupid saying 'It is better to give than to receive.'

Long black boots scuffed against the light dusting of snow that covered the streets of Tokyo. Her left forefinger and thumb clad in black gloves held a newly lit cigarette in its grasp, raising it to her pink - dabbed with a hint of lip-gloss, given by her coworker - lips. She inhaled the sickly cigarette, and exhaled the smoke from her nose, the wisp of light gray intermingling with the stench of mints and smoke from exhaust pipes. Her other hand, coated with hidden chipped black nail polish was shoved into the contours of her faux-furred black jacket that danced around her knees, covered with black skin tight jeans.

Short, choppy black hair kissed her shoulders, bangs running into her violet eyes as she watched people pass, rushing to finish Christmas shopping and return home. Black eyeliner covered her eyes, resembling a raccoon. Dark blue eyeshadow hovered on her eyelids, sparkling in the light provided by the lamppost she was leaning up against. She had been waiting at this same lamppost since three o'clock earlier in the evening when she got off her shift at the hospital. She was _supposed _to be meeting Tucker and Valerie to spend Christmas Eve together maybe to see a movie and catch a late dinner, maybe even see a fireworks display that a little house always spewed from their backyard on this night. She assumed that since it was nearing eight o'clock that Valerie had gotten caught up at work (she worked at a cafe), and Tucker was too damn lazy to remember that he was standing up his best friend.

A rather morbid sigh slipped past her lips as her right boot slumped off the lamppost and she turned her attention towards the nearly nighttime sky, spewing twinkling lights. She always believed stars were rather pretty up their in the huge sky that expanded into nowhere. The sky reminded her of the many challenges she had faced, and the ones that were fated to appear. Life was rather rough when you were a young adult with a new career, trying so hard to fit in with your colleagues, and toss your past over your shoulder and into the trash. Her eyes, narrowed in discontent at many citizens gathering closer towards her, glanced about for an ashtray, or something for the sort. Discarding her cigarette butt in a nearby - thank god she found one - ashtray she decided to take a stroll around town...get away from the random group which she knew had to be carolers. Soon enough, with no more than two feet behind her the group broke out into song, begging for a gift of some kind for their charity.

Shoving her fingers into her coat pockets she fumbled with her keys in one pocket, the other hand toying with her dark blue - littered with skulls - lighter, and almost empty box of cigs'. She knew it wasn't healthy for her to smoke, but ever since her ex-boyfriend Daniel Fenton left her when she was seventeen, she decided it was worth it, after all it relieved her stress. Now, her relationship ending with Daniel wasn't all cliche and heart-rending as every other girl had, it was a simple - they didn't feel in love with each other anymore. Well, she still believed she loved Daniel, but apparently he didn't love her. They used to be best friends, but she guessed those days evaporated. Her head bowed towards the ground, where she noticed snow flurries attaching themselves to the black fabric of her boots and making it appear shiny and brand new. She was starving, and waiting around five hours in the blistering cold _was not _her ideal chipper afternoon activity to face on the most dreaded holiday eve of the year. Her eyes skimmed store signs, flashing neon colors and she just wanted something quaint and tiny. She spotted that quaint and tiny shop near the outter banks of the city and made her way inside, her presence ringing a dandy little silver bell above the door.

She hated those annoying bells, all they ever did was annoy the hell out of people who were already seated, and maybe perhaps wanted a _quiet _dinner. Sure, they helped the staff know when customers arrived, but that was their damn job to know in the first place. Idiots, she scoffed cursing everything in sight as she kicked the snow off her boots and waited to be served. She really wanted some hot chocolate and a salad, since with her being a Vegan - everything was pretty selective with her eating choices. After being seated by a peachy looking hostess, she snuggled into her corner booth facing away from the large window those tiny stores always seemed to occupy, and her eyes narrowed down the menu.

All it seemed to list was family dinners, chicken potpie, grease engrossed burgers, sandwiches - she didn't see any indication of a salad. Sighing softly, as her palm supported her chin, she just decided she wanted a milkshake, and maybe some dessert of some kind, they must've had holiday specials. Skimming her now glove removed fingertip down the laminated menu, she stopped at a dessert labeled 'Smile, It's Christmas' that included a hot fudge sundae, but was colored and decorated to resemble a Christmas tree. Shrugging her coat off to reveal a dark blue v-neck long-sleeved sweater, she put in her order with a waiter that approached, for a chocolate milkshake and a 'Smile It's Christmas' and he scurried off to get it prepared. Her eyes flickered around the cozy atmosphere and her heart almost cracked. Everyone - at the majority of the tables occupied - was with someone, whether it be a family member or couples linking hands, _everyone _had _someone - _but her.

Her tight - formed in a line - lips scowled even deeper, and her fingers shook beneath the table, inside her coats interior. Her life had always intended to be cruel towards her, she was forced to grow up with disapproving parents, a friendship with two boys - one whom she loved - not a friendship with girls, dating said boy only to be left behind, and her other good guy friend dating a girl whom hated her for all her childhood. As Highschool ended, Daniel left to do something up in Alaska which he didn't intend to share, and Tucker and Valerie began to attend a technological school all about computers. She was studying up to become a doctor, or nurse, whichever she ended up getting the qualified grades for. She was _always _the third wheel when Tucker and Valerie visited Tokyo with her each year, always, always, always.

Sighing, and remembering about throwing away her past, she jammed her silver spoon into the contents of her sundae that was settled in front of her, and ravished it down her throat. The bell chimed numerous moments and at the moment when she had finished paying for her delicious treat - she was pulling her coat on - a voice made her freeze and her insides melt. Her throat became constricted and tears threatened to explode down her cheekbones. She wouldn't cry, of course, she wasn't that vulnerable.

"Sammy, is that you?"

Oh just _fuck life._

* * *

He had finally reached Tokyo, Japan after many plane rides and restless sleeps, which resulted in a myriad of cups of coffee. His old friend, Tucker, had called him wanting him to talk to Samantha Manson. Tucker wanted him to resolve the differences they held, or rather, the heartache he had shoved into her heart. He broke up with her when they were seventeen, because he believed that she could find someone better, even though he hadn't told her. He didn't think they were going to be together forever, but he still loved her even after a few years. He was going to find her, and make sure she knew how he felt. If that meant heading back to Alaska and carrying a heavy heart, it would be worth it to confess. He attended a college course in Alaska, that resulted with polar bears and helping them from becoming extinct. Those included risks of being killed, polar bears weren't really cuddly and cute after all.

His gray knitted gloves slid into his black jeans, his black duster roaming along his knees, almost falling towards his black converses as he breathed in the slightly smoky, cold air. Curly black hair whooshed against his rosy cheekbones as the air passed by. Icy-blue eyes surveyed his surroundings as his eyes landed on a little girl holding hands with her little brother, they couldn't be above the age of eight. They were holding shopping bags in their tiny fingertips, swinging them against the wind as they skipped alongside their mother. His gaze switched over to a young teenage couple, the girl laughing softly as her boyfriend battled people trying to enter a really famous diner. She kept chastising him for being silly, and tried to drag him towards a more soft-lit dining area. It made a smile appear on his lips.

A slight buzzing sound alerted his attention to the sleek dark blue cell phone shoved into his jean pocket. He pulled out the cell phone, pressed the green send button and pressed it to his ear. He rolled his eyes at the voice once he had answered, it was Tucker.

"Hello?"

_"Dude, get over to Serenity's Calm, Sam is in there right now, eating whatever the hell Vegan's eat anymore. Probably tofu and sushi, disgusting." _His voice was really eager, and it made Danny want to laugh out loud but he held it inside.

"She'll probably kick me to oblivion, you know once I see her."

"_She has a soft spot for you Danny, she always has loved you. Well, still does. She is a softie, true she packs a punch..." _He trailed off.

"How are you and Valerie? Sam'll _kill _you for ditching her tonight." He had heard Valerie's cry of shock earlier when he called Tucker to tell him he had arrived, slightly jet-lagged but all right nevertheless. Valerie was all for getting Sam and him together, but for them to ditch Sam on the most hated holiday of her life, it broke her heart.

" _Still going strong. She'll get over it, once she punches me it'll be all cool. I'm used to it, after you left her she was really upset and punched me to release her pain." _His heart pinged with guilt at his best friend's words.

_"_Way to remind me Tucker of what I did, thanks."

"_Sorry dude, listen, call me later to know the details I gotta run. Have fun with Sammy-kins!" _His phone clicked off, and he shoved his cell back into his pocket, along with his hands as he made his way to Serenity's Calm. He lowered his head as he entered the store, and his heart pounded heavily against his ribcage as his eyes settled on the girl with the mysterious, breathtaking, amethyst eyes. She was looking mighty gorgeous in her attire, her make-up still the same as ever. She was pulling her coat on, and that's when he took the opportunity to speak.

"Sammy, is that you?"

He saw her body stiffen with tension, and maybe terror as her eyes fell on him, tears rising in the corners of her eyes. She looked pissed beyond belief as she stormed up towards him, pulling the corner of his jacket, and yanking him out of the small store. He swallowed his Adam's Apple bobbing as she turned around and smacked him across the cheek, her chest heaving with incredulous anger.

"I _love _you! Screw this idiotic moment where you stupid men come running back and the girl goes 'Oh, I've always loved you' and the man goes 'Marry me!' No, I'm not falling for that," She inhaled angrily. "I'm coming out and telling you I've always loved you, and never will stop. Take it or leave it, but if you break my heart again, Daniel Fenton, I will crush your face. I hate being weak, and this heavy heart has taken all it could...why did you hurt me? Why did you stop loving me?" He was astounded, his mouth stood agape as he controlled the urge to beg for her forgiveness.

"I wasn't right for yo- "

"Shut up, tell me the truth."

"I am Sam! I am like every man out there that loves a girl uncontrollably, and fears that. I didn't believe that I could keep you happy, what guy can keep a girl happy anymore? Relationships are so _hard _to deal with." He stepped closer, and tugged her against his chest. He buried his face against her hair, smelling something familiarly like the perfume he had sent to her last year for her birthday, through Tucker. Secret Wonderland, or something of the sort.

"I've missed you," She whispered against his black duster, and suddenly realizing something, she pulled away, raising her black eyebrows. "Still wearing that creepy pedophile black duster?" He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, feeling her release the tension in her body.

"You bought it for me, Samantha. Besides...Tucker told me it'd make me irresistible."

"What a moron, but he was right."

* * *

"Tucker, you freak...where did Danny run off to this time? We're supposed to be planning our wedding and you let him leave?"

"I'd run away too, if I was getting married to you!"

"What did you say!"

"That I love you."

Valerie laughed quietly, her fingertips rising to her lips as she whacked Tucker upside his head. They were in Danny's apartment in Tokyo, currently cooking Christmas dinner for the four of them. Tucker wasn't much help, but he kept the humor running with his commentary. Sam leaned against the counter to the open kitchen, and slumped in the stool. Tucker raised an eyebrow at her. Arms wrapped around her black clad frame and she turned to see familiar icy-blue eyes blinking down at her. He had recently left Alaska - after buying an apartment in Tokyo - to plan Sam and his wedding. A couple years, around six had passed.

"I see you can't live without me."

"Isn't that obvious? I did after all admit I loved you those few years back outside of Serenity's Calm."

Danny dipped down to press his lips against Sam's, pressing her against the counter and she relished in his soft touches. A snort from Tucker broke them from their embrace and they turned their eyes on a disgusted boy with a red beret, and a PDA in his grasp, and a giggling Valerie.

"Get a room."

"Our pleasure."

* * *

_Happy Holidays, thought I'd write a little treat:)_

_Now, I know, everyone must be like "Why would they get together after all that crap happened so soon?" Well, sometimes you forgive those that you love early. They both had a few years to realize their feelings anyway._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Sorry for any mistakes._

_I don't own Danny Phantom._


End file.
